Ink
Ink is one of the two guardian god kings of the Asura Road and the Final Trial. He and his brother act as the protectors of the universe established by the Asura Road Master and have done so for more than 600 million years. Description Ink appeared to be a wizened and elderly old man and wore a long black robe. Ink and Clear came in pairs, and if one looked closely they would discover that these two old men were surprisingly similar in appearance, as if they were twin brothers. The old man called Ink had eyes that were pitch black. He looked extremely old and yet his eyes were as bright as a baby’s. It seemed that his name is related to the color of his eyes. It seemed that their names were related to the color of their eyes.Chapter 1981 – Guardians Quotes * (Ink diverting Lin Ming from the truth) "The Asura Road is a single chess piece laid down by the High Lord. In short, when you need to know, you will naturally know, but when you have no need to know, asking is useless…"Chapter 1982 – Empyrean Divine Seal * (Ink to Lin Ming) “There is no need to belittle yourself so much. For you to become a chess piece is already a great accomplishment. The great game that is spread through every universe of the 33 Heavens is far too large, but there aren’t actually that many chess pieces. Each person that can be considered a chess piece is an outstanding existence amongst all peerless geniuses. And as for most people, they are not chess pieces at all, but dust that falls on the side of the board… * (Ink praising Lin Ming's heaven-defying talent) “Your destiny is incredible. In the last 10 billion years, you are the first one to fully complete the final trial and also the second to collect all three emperor jades. Your future is unimaginable.” * (Ink said to Lin Ming) “Divine Seal was an extraordinary figure and he arrived just in time to meet the troubled times of the great calamity. He cultivated to the realm of upper True Divinity, and if he were able to break past the boundaries of True Divinity he might have become a character on the same level as the High Lord.” * (Ink lecturing Lin Ming) “Absorbing the demon relic is incredibly dangerous. This is because when the abyssal was slain by the High Lord, its strength was equal to that of an extreme True Divinity! The abyssal’s body was refined by the High Lord, leaving behind only a portion of its body’s essence. And even though this essence was sealed and suppressed in the final trial for 10 billion years, with a great deal of its demonic energy having weakened, your cultivation is simply far too low. If you want to absorb it, it will create an unfathomable burden upon your body. There will be the likelihood that your body explodes from the energy, bringing you death.”Chapter 1987 – Power of the Demon Trivia * They refer the Asura Road Master as the 'High Lord'. * They also refer Lin Ming as the 'Young Lord'. * When Lin Ming went to the Emperor Stone with Xiao Moxian, Ink and Clear saw him carve his name there. The reason why they had noticed the young Lin Ming was because of the emperor jade and Asura Laws that was inside of him.Chapter 1981 – Guardians * The two of them had used time enchantments in order to prolong their lifespan for over 600 million years. Humanity’s Three Lives Old Man had also used similar methods to extend his life and he had managed to live for 300 million years. But, after effects had still surfaced. Although he had been alive, his entire body exuded death energy, almost as if he were rotting away. These two old men were clearly in good health and hardy in spirit. This was because they came from the temple spirit race, the longest living race of the 33 Heavens. References Category:Male Category:True Divinity Category:Asura Road Category:Asura Road Master Category:Temple Spirit Race